


Have you seen this girl?

by CrimsonRobin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Multi, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, freefrom-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRobin/pseuds/CrimsonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, they always said that the most dangerous type of Vulcan, is a Vulcan with a child, they are more dangerous that the average Vulcan with a bondmate, people who even dare to mess with a Vulcan child, is like asking for a death wish. Now, taking a Vulcan child from the parent, kidnapping it for example, you would have a very distress and angry Vulcan, and a whole Vulcan embassy, who will have your head. Not only the Vulcan embassy, but the United Federation of planets, especially if it’s my <i>daughter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illness that plauges us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sickness that crept on our door step and took away our precious treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Serran is only two years old in this story, while T'Rem is 5 years old.
> 
> Also! All mistakes are mine, this is un'beta.
> 
> So i had this plot stuck in my head and i really couldn't wait to write it! so this is probably going to be 3-5 chapters long, so i hope you all like it! ^^

_Have you ever wondered what a distressed Vulcan acts like? Especially one that’s your bondmate?  
You know, they always said that the most dangerous type of Vulcan, is a Vulcan with a child, they are more dangerous that the average Vulcan with a bondmate, people who even dare to mess with a Vulcan child, is like asking for a death wish. Now, taking a Vulcan child from the parent, kidnapping it for example, you would have a very distress and angry Vulcan, and a whole Vulcan embassy, who will have your head. Not only the Vulcan embassy, but the United Federation of planets, especially if it’s my daughter._

**Stardate 2266.7**

The Enterprise was due for its upgrades and repairs again, which was fine for Spock and Jim, they wanted to introduce Serran to Jim’s mother Wiona, and it was nice to have some long overdue, they were back at their house in San Francisco, both children sleeping nicely in their rooms, well maybe not all, Serran always came back to sleep with them once again, although Spock deemed it illogical, Jim said it was normal, but Serran still liked to sleep in that crib of his in their room.  
Although Serran acted like a terran baby, he was still Vulcan.

The silence was deafening, but no one could hear the deadly poison that overridden the code to their apartment, at the sly hours of 4 in the morning, no one heard the silent steps the black dressed men with phasers pointing at all direction.

They were a team of five men, two of them went directly to Jim and Spock's quarters, the doors opened with a whooshing sound as the two only stood at the foot of the door, obviously, not noticing Serran in his crib, as the other three went to T’Rem’s bedroom, opening the door, the three slid in easily, as one held a hypospray in his hand.

T’Rem woke up sleepily, only to be able to gasp as one of them jabbed the hypospray into her skin, a sedative that would make a human child sleep.

Jim and Spock only steered a bit in their sleep as their bond with T’Rem quivered slightly, but not fully enough to make them wake up, although, Serran stirred in his sleep, rubbing his tired eyes as his link to hir sister was alarmed, Serran tilted his head to see the figures in the door.

The three men slipped out of T’Rem’s room as one disbanded from the formation to talk to the two men standing at the foot of Jim and Spock’s room, of course, them not noticing Serran and his awakening, he clumsily stood and held on the railing of the wooden crib, bouncing up and down making humming noises through his pacifier, trying to alert his parents, of course, the figured men paid no heed to the child as they were two busy talking to their partner in crime.

Jim stirred awake and open his eyes lazily, seeing Serran agitated and tears threatening to pool down from his face, he promoted himself on his elbow, as he looked at Serran, not fully aware of what was happening, he just saw Serran bouncing up and down, now whimpering and pointing at the door.

“Serran, baby what is-“Jim whispered at first, as he gasped loudly at the men at the door turned rapidly.  
“AH- SHIT!” one of them exclaimed as they started to point their phasers at Jim’s head.  
“SPOCK!” Jim screamed and Spock sprang up at the utter panic his bond was experiencing, but he almost immediately ducked down as Jim threw himself on top of him and the phasers where shot, leaving a whole in the wall.

“Shit, shit, SHIT! Run!” One of the men said as he fired another round and pushed the others to run.  
Spock and Jim stood up, Spock immediately running after them, successfully knocking out one of the men and running after the others.  
Jim’s mind was working at the speed of light as he grabbed Serran, who was crying wildly now and he ran to T’Rem’s room, screaming bloody murder as he saw that she was _gone_.  
 _‘Our BABY! OH MY GOD SPOCK, OUR BABY! THEY TOOK OUR BABY!’_ Spock’s bond was looping this message, this _fear_ , his T’hy’la was screaming in agony threw there bond, and Spock ran faster, and _faster_. Utter, _panic_ was running threw his veins, he hadn’t felt this way since Jim’s death.

T’Rem started to wake up again as she saw she was _outside_.  
She gasped and screamed, the men obviously not knowing that drugging her in the portion of a normal human child would not sedate her for long.  
Tears ran down her face as she saw the familiar form running behind them, screaming in pure rage and speeding like an angered bull towards them, the man taking T’Rem was running on pure adrenaline, seeing that their plan was about to fail, he screamed into the communicator requesting to ‘beam him up’ as he ran.  
T’Rem could already see her apartment building start to flash in light as the neighbors started to wake up, many of them calling the police, but some, especially Starfleet officers, where calling headquarters.

“KO-MEKH!” she screamed “KO-MEKH! HELP ME!”  
Spock let out a startling cry, one that was most commonly compared to an enraged or wounded animal.  
T’Rem looked at her hand as she started to materialize, her eyes shifting in terror as she heard sirens and shuttlecrafts approaching the building, T’Rem could only stare in horror as she was going to be taken away from her family, she was being _kidnapped_.  
T’Rem let out a strangled gasp as she could only stare at her father’s eyes, his eyes full of fear, he saw it too, he saw that she was disappearing right before his eyes.

“T’REM!” He screamed out as knocked out the fourth man, the last one still running with her in tow.  
“KO-MEKH!” she gasped out “TOR-RI KAL-TOR AU NEM-TOR DU!” she begged.  
“KAN-BU!” Spock screamed back “DUNGI TALAL TU!” he panted.  
Spocks eyes widen as she almost disappeared “My baby...” he reached out with his hand, so close...  
“Father…” 

Everything went _black._  
The world had _stop._  
The sounds had been _silenced._  
Spock could only heard his heartbeat speeding rapidly.  
She was _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations~
> 
> -Ko-Mekh: Mother
> 
> -Sa-Mekh: Father
> 
> -Kan-bu: Baby
> 
> -T'hy'la: Friend, Brother, Lover
> 
> -TOR-RI KAL-TOR AU NEM-TOR DU: Don't let them take me
> 
> -DUNGI TALAL TU: I will find you


	2. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where T'Rem has to convince some stubborn people for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd, so all mistakes are mine! ^^
> 
> Hope you like it! :D
> 
> Also thanks for the good response on my last chapter! ;w; i really appreciate it! ^^

**Location: San Francisco, Apartment housing.**

_Breaking news, it seems both Starfleet and the Vulcan Embassy have gone haywire as another Vulcan child has disappeared under their own home, I’m Stacey your news anchor, and I will be covering this story as…_

The TV buzzed as it rattled on with its selected channel, the two year old hummed as she ran to the living room, frowning disappointedly as she watched the boring girl ramble on about someone.  
“Mama!” The girl called out, she had no idea how to switch the channel, and she sat down on the carpet sipping her sippy cup as she patiently waited for her mother “Mama! TV please” 

“Im coming Natalie” The young woman said as she carried her baby son into the living room, holding a freshly warmed bottle of milk, she stared at the TV as she read the headliners, she sighed.  
Once again another Vulcan child went missing, this one was the 4th this month.  
“Poor children” She mumbled as she cooed her baby into her arms, the baby looked like her, as his older sister looked like her father, but both had her signature orange eyes with brown pigment, she went to feed her baby some milk before changing the channel “Probably scared with out there parents, what type of horrible species could have done that?” she mumbled to herself as she stared into the eyes of her children, thinking how scared out of her mind she would be without them.

“Bad people mama?” Natalie asked as she looked at her mother, curios eyes wandering back and fourth at the TV and her mother.  
“Yes Natalie, very bad people” she smiled sadly at her child “They are taking the children that are Vulcan”  
“Bad people!” She screamed, sticking out her tongue at the TV, Emily smiled at her child again, she was about to feed her newborn when something caught her attention, making her eyes grown wide.

_it has been confirmed that…oh my…the child that has been recently kidnapped is Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, Captain James Tiberius Kirk and his partner Commander Spock of Vulcan_

The TV showed an image of T’Rem smiling, looking adoringly at her parents who were taking the holovid, Emily gasped as the bottle of milk fell on the floor, spilling a bit on the white carpet, Natalie stared confusedly at the TV.

_It has seems that not only have these Kidnappers started a war with the Vulcan Embassy, but we now discover that these people had stolen about 3 other Vulcan children from earth, they have now started a war with the Federation, and have a bounty on their heads. It seems that the Federation is going to double its search party for the missing children, since it had been reported that there where many missing now, once of the ships joining the search is none other than the U.S.S. Enterprise…_

Emily gasped loudly as she started in horror at the TV “Mommy why T’Rem in TV?” the two year old asked as she looked at her mother “Mommy?”  
"Hey look Emily, T'Rem is on the TV!" Joanna piped, as she walked in the room with her PADD "Missing? why is she missing?" Joanna asked in confusion as she squinted. Emily turned quickly, readjusting her hold on her baby she ran to the other room where her husband was at.  
“LEONARD! Oh god!”

**Location: Space, Unknown ship.**

“KAL-TOR TU HAL-TOR!” T’Rem screamed as she wriggled around “KAL-TOR TU HAL-TOR!” she hissed, T’Rem focused in the dark environment, squinting and hearing an unusual sound, she focus harder, her eyes widen in fear as she saw it, Vulcans, Vulcan children, all ranging in the ages of 5-16, whispering and getting closer to the cages they were locked in, two to three per cage.  
“Vulcans…” She gasped as she looked at them, the cages went on and on, there was at least twenty Vulcan’s in this part of the ship.

“Dammit you little brat you are more trouble than you worth!” The man growled as he threw her into the cage “Losing four of my men for you! You little BITCH!”  
The two Vulcan’s in that cage growled and hissed at the man, as one helped T’Rem up.  
“Shut UP!” He growled at he banged the cage, leaving angrily.

T’Rem looked at the rows of Vulcan’s in the cages, she couldn't believe it.  
They whispered and looked at her closely, by what T’Rem saw she saw that this was not good, all of these children, what could their parents be thinking?  
The girl who helped T’Rem looked at her, from what T’Rem could tell, this girl ranged of the age of nine to ten years standard age, the girl stared at her with her blue eyes, calculating her.  
She had medium brown skin and light brown hair, around shoulder length, having the famous bangs and having strands of longer hair wrap around her scalp, having it nicely clipped in the back.  
The girl had traditional Vulcan dress on, which had various shades of silver and pink.

“Are you okay?” She asked as her cell mate started at me, she, on the other hand was around the age of 15, had slightly longer hair and was curly, she sported a side, slightly curly bang and it was dark brown, while her skin was a milk chocolate color, her eyes where the color of hazel, and by the looks of her clothe, she looks like she was kidnapped right after (or before) entering the Vulcan academy.

“You speak standard?” T’Rem asked, she really didn’t know if Vulcan’s learned English in school.

“Slightly…” She said, looking at her cell mate and back “You are the daughter of Captain Kirk and Commander Spock.” She said bluntly.

“Uhhh…” T’Rem started at her, tilting her head “How did you know?”

“They were talking about you” She glared at the hall where the man had disappeared from.

“They are displeased by what happened” The other girl said “They were not expecting Captain Kirk and Commander Spock to wake up” she looked at her.  
“Yeah…” T’Rem looked at the floor “I was sleeping when they took me.

“I was taken when my mother was taking me to the city of New Vulcan” The girl who helped her said.

“While I was taken when I was entering the Academy, most illogical place since, several witnesses saw me disappear” 

T’Rem breath hitched, what would they want with us? They stole all these Vulcans and yet, no one had a clear thought on who it was.  
T’Rem scanned the room, there were about two, eight year olds, plus 5, ten year olds, eight, twelve to thirteen year olds and two, fifteen year olds and two 16 year olds.  
It seems it was even numbers for both female and male.  
“You are T’Rem, Daughter of Spock” another girl from across the cage said “I Am T’Mir, daughter of Stonn”  
“I am T’Lir daughter of Tukar” The girl who helped her said “The girl standing next to me is Sta’Lir”  
T’Rem looked around as the others started to speak their name, showing her the ta’al, she mimicked the hand position.  
The children fell silent when the man appeared again, with a partner by his side this time, the smaller children, like T’Rem, where silent and reluctant to speak, while the much older children started to hiss and growl, like they where whispering death threats like a viper.  
T’Rem looked as Sta’Lir hissed and went to the front of the cage.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” The man hissed as he looked at all the children with hateful glares “You told me she wasn’t important!”  
“Well, I may have lied” other man said  
“May have?...MAY HAVE?!” He growled and pushed the other man “four of my BEST men are down there! WITH THAT VULCAN!”  
“All of the price of money, don’t you see all what we will gain with all of them? Vulcans are a very precious species” He smirked at the children “They will sell very nicely”  
The teenagers hissed and let out animalistic roars as they tried to claw the too far away men, T’Rem just looked in horror, what did they mean?

“Yeah well thanks to you, now we have MORE federation ships looking for us!”

“They won’t find them in time” He smirked and threw some food at all of them.

The two men walk out as some of the older Vulcans started to grab the food, redistributing it to their cell mates.  
“We need to escape” T’Rem said as her voice trembled, sold? “Why haven’t you tried to escape!?” 

“Illogical” One of the older males said, Falor is his name “It is pointless to escape”

A girl from across his cage stood up and looked at him in horror “Illogical? POINTLESS!” she shrieked “We are about to be sold!” She growls 

“T’Sar, your Betazoid is showing” T’Pri announced as she looked at her with a blank face.

“T’Sar is right, how can our lives be illogical?” Selv spoke out 

“And how would you proceed to escape Selv?” Sekir looked at him darkly “If you haven’t noticed, we did try to break the bars” he tilts his head “to find out that they were made to cage us” 

“Even so, once broken out, we would only have a 2.83% chance of escaping” T’Lak spoke

“T’Lak, your percentage being off as usual, how did you intend to escape this ship?” T’Vei spoke darkly at her “We can not pilot a shuttle, since we never had training” 

“We could hail one of the ships!” T’Mir screamed “It is not illogical to fight for our lives!”

“I for one agree with T’Mir” Tavek replied “I do not want to be sold”

“They would catch us” 

“No they would not, we are very stealthy”

Stal’Vik and T’Vei glared at each other as the others bickered, screaming percentages and equations, T’Rem just stared at the blank fate that if they didn’t escape, they would be sold, but that was not it, they would be sold as _slaves_.  
T’Rem’s stomach flipped at the thought, all of them would become if they did not work together! 

“ENOUGH!” T’Rem screamed, looking darkly at the others “Why do you choose the fact to ignore the facts that are right in front of you!” She growled “It’s illogical to ignore the inevitable! You _all_ know what’s going to happen to us! Yet you choose to ignore it!” Her voice rose higher “we will be sold as _SLAVES!_ we will _NEVER_ see out parents again if we do not cooperate!”

The Vulcan’s fell in silence as they considered this, they knew it, they all did, they just _choose_ not to accept this fact, they choose to not acknowledge the fact that, if they don’t somehow contact _someone_ out of this ship, they would _never_ find them.

“She correct” T’Sri piped, she was the second youngest of this group, about 3 years older than T’Rem “We need to escape”  
“And how do you propose that T’Sri?” Sasak growled at her, earning a glare from her older brother S’harien.

They all froze when they heard a whimper come from the distance, they turn to look at the hall as a four legged shadow emerges. 

“Fascinating…” Selv looked in shock as a dog emerged from the hall, looking confused and lost “Is that a canine?” he asked  
“It’s a puppy” T’Rem spoke, as she started to whistle for the puppy to come.  
“What are you doing?” T’Pri asked in confusion as she leaned into the cage.  
“She’s whistling” T’Sar spoke out  
“Making noise from your mouth is an irrelevant skill” Sekir frowned as he saw the puppy approach the cage, liking T’Rem’s hand.

T’Rem placed a hand on his head, closing eyes for a moment, the other Vulcans saw what she was doing, she was _melding_ with the dog.

Three hours later another man comes in to give them food, this time, he crouches to give them the food.  
The Vulcans from the opposite side twitch as a signal, T’Rem whistles as the puppy appears, standing on its back paws it gently takes a key card from the man doing rounds and quickly runs, the others stare in disbelief, did that seriously worked? Did a dog just possibly saved them?

The man left and the Vulcans all waited in anticipation, T’Rem took the car key and swiped it on the cages lock, and the cage locks blink, as it makes a chirping sound and opens, some Vulcans gasp, while others curiously tilt their head.  
T’Sar cries as she gets the realization of what’s happening;

They are going to escape, and they are going to do it _now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations~
> 
> KAL-TOR TU HAL-TOR!: Let me go! 
> 
> Note: If you want to see what the puppy looks like, hers a link reference:
> 
> http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/228/d/5/great_dane_puppy_by_Cracker_Jaxters.jpg


	3. New plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are made as a new ship appears, here comes Vulcan's 'big guns', and she is out for blood for her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sooooo sorry for not updating in a million years!  
> I had so much homework and exams that I couldn't even think! :(  
> But I'm back! :D AND with a new chapter :D  
> But I want to say is that all mistakes are mind and this is un'beta'd!  
> Also! Sorry for all the mistakes ): I'm still looking for a beta!
> 
> I also recommend you to listened to these songs while reading! 
> 
> First half: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xS5cPxTpsng
> 
> Second Half: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzqAT2qVFRs
> 
> P.S: Thank you so much guys for the lovely reviews! It really helped me continue this story and im so happy you guys like it! Thank you a million for the comments!!! >w

**one week before Vulcan children's escape.**  
 **Location: Starfleet Headquarters, Shuttle Bay**

They where walking, okay more like running. Bone swears his hair is falling because of the Kirks, The kid and his goddamn child, it's their fault. All their fault that he breaks down when he sees his kid crumbling on the floor as Spock tries to comfort his _T'hy'la_.

"Goddammit! Move, move!" Bones says to Spock as he grabs Jim and hugs him tight, trying to comfort him "It's okay kid, breath...breath" Bones went and grabbed one of his hyposprays and jabbed Jim in the neck "That's a good Jim, breath, that's the hyposprays doing okay? Its helping you breath".

Emily watched sadly at them as Jim started to breath properly, his child was stolen from them and he was breaking down. The mighty James Tiberius Kirk was _breaking_ and its those goddamn smugglers fault. She held her baby close to her chest and hissed at the men who helped steal T'Rem and those other Vulcan children, the men flinching as her eyes turned bright orange in rage. 

"Your next Spock" Bones said as he readied the hypospray at Spock.  
"I am fine, doctor" Spock said in a low growling tone  
"Like hell you are" Bones hissed at he stepped closer to Spock "You are even more broken then the kid, is the pain subsiding from your lost bond with your daughter?" Spock growled at him as he stepped back.  
"That's what I thought" Bones growled back "You are not 'fine' you are the opposite of it!" he hissed "You are emotionally com-"  
"I WILL BE FINE WHEN I HAVE MY DAUGHTER BACK IN MY ARMS!" he snarled at Bones, ready to pounce at him.  
"That's what I thought" his eyes narrowed and he jammed the hypospray in his neck. 

Spock hissed and held his hand on his neck as he glared daggers at Bones, only to be hit by Bones on the head and be called 'hobgoblin' and said to 'get his shit together' because 'they where going to get his daughter back even if it meant having their captors head on a silver platter'. Emily could only describe the whole scene as Bones hitting a giant sized bear on the head for being a 'bad cub'.  
Emily looked at Jim as he had composed himself and started to convince his superiors that the Enterprise should be one of the ships to launch with the other cruisers to try and save the Vulcan children. The Admiralty had little choice when Mrs. Kirk had commend and gave them an earful and more for staling time. They agreed and began preparing the ship for launch and had sent a message to its crew to come immediately.

But of course no one forgot about the kidnappers they captured.

"W-we ain't going to say nuthin'!" one of them said, the one with the broken bloody nose to which Bones sighed as he knew exactly who it was.  
"Y-yeah!" The other one said, the one with no front teeth and a black eye.  
"Listen here" Jim said as he turned from the screen, his brilliant blue eyes clouded with rage and blood lust "the only reason I don't have my hand elbow deep into you're god fucking body and my Vulcan mate hands crushing you're head" he growled out "IS BECAUSE I'M ALLOWING IT!" he screamed.  
The kidnappers squirmed in their binds and had a really hard time looking into his eyes and they tried to look composed.  
"Now, tell me where my daughter is" he rumbled "or you will answer to the federation" he finished.  
"W-We ain't tellin'!" The one with the black eye said, the other three stared at Jim silently as they glared at him.  
"Fine then" Jim said, as he stood up.  
Bones looked shocked and looked at Spock who his apparent reaction was looking at his PADD's time, he turned to his wife while she signaled him by giving him the 'coo-coo' sign and he shrugged.  
"You will deal with her" Jim said and he turned.

At that moment their was a loud crash and many personnel jumped and moved out of the way, Bones mouth dropped open to see Uhura had arrive, and she did not look happy.  
Uhura was dressed in her regulation clothe but she looked like she had just had just been woken up, and that was not good. She was standing their panting, her green face mask was peeling from one side and her hair was in curlers, she was holding her one-year-old son while Scotty was in tow with his twins and their babysitter Relona. She began to walk quickly and Sulu and Chekov where walking after her.

"But Uhura!" Chekov explained "You keint do zat!" he said sounding frighten trying to keep on her pace  
"Nyota, lets think things over, I know it was horrible that they stole the Captain and commanders daugh-" Uhura growled and stuck out her son and passed him to Scotty "Hold our baby Scotty" she growled.  
"You go lassie, i got yer' son" he spoke as he let go of the twins, who then proceeded to hold their nanny's hand. Uhura pushed Chekov and Hikaru aside and started to stride down the shuttle bays corridors.  
"Oh well" Hikaru said "we tried" he shrugged.  
"Zat is a shame...for them." He said as helped Scotty with the their luggage, to Bones, they did not sound so sorry.  
Uhura started to rip her mask of and through it on the floor, she looked like an angry bull running towards them. Bones almost felt sorry for the kidnappers as they started to get wide eyes and try to scot away from the angry woman.  
"Come on Bones, lets get into the shuttlecraft" Jim said as he walked up to the angry Uhura who was now pulling her hair curlers "Their all yours" he said darkly "make them scream like little girls and make them bed for mercy" he walked passed "and see you on the ship Lieutenant."  
Uhura smiled and looked at the kidnappers.  
"So you are the little bitches who stole my goddaughter huh?" she cracked her knuckles "lets chat for a minute"  
"You cant do this" the one with the black eye said "torture is breaking your federation law!" he stuttered.  
"So is stealing children" he said calmly as he went up the shuttlecrafts stairs "guess we are both breaking rules right?" he smirked darkly as he entered the craft with Bones and Spock.  
"No...no...NO...NOOOO!" They screamed.

Bones gave a kiss to Emily and his daughters Natalie and Joanna as he entered the craft.  
"Sorry baby girl that our time was cut short...I promise tha-"  
"Dad, its okay" Joanna said as she hugged her dad "You kick some aliens butt and bring back T'Rem k?" she smiled "I'll take care of little Nats and Leo and of course of Em okay?"  
"You got it baby girl" he kissed her again.  
"Bye daddy" Natalie pipped as she wrapped her chubby arms around his neck.  
"Good bye darlin'" he kissed her on her forehead "you be good to mama okay?"  
"Okay daddy!"  
"Bye Leonard, be safe please?" Emma said as she clutched her baby, Leon in her arms.  
"I'll do better, I'll come back safe and sound with the hobgoblin, the Kid and their baby" He kissed her on the lips.

When the shuttlecraft took of, Bones could only hear loud crunching sounds and the pained howlers and a silent 'OH GOD NYOTA!' from Hikaru.  
Those bastards messed with the wrong federation.

**3 days before Vulcan children's escape.**  
 **Location: Space, Warp speed 7.5**

"Sir! We have encountered another ship entering our warp!" One of the lieutenants pipe out.  
Jim lifts an eyebrow and shouts "on screen!"  
They place on screen the ship that is approaching them at a high speed only to be shocked  
"isn't that..." one of the ensigns say  
"a wulcan ship?" Chekov finishes looking shocked  
"But how...?" Spock looked puzzled as he could not give his mate a proper answer.  
"Sir, their hailing us" Uhura broke the silence.  
"on screen" Jim responded.

They all waited patiently as the screen flickered to reveal a composed female Vulcan, her eyes where sharp and where light green. while her charcoal hair cascaded from her high ponytail down her left shoulder and was curled all the way. She had a bouncy side fringe that made her face look softer, her skin was velvet brown and it shone with the lights of her ship which made her look impossible young. But she looked sad?  
 _'why?'_ Jim thought and he leaned closer.  
The female Vulcan looked to her side where another Vulcan was standing by her side, a female with tear trails coming down her face. She would not look at the viewing screen as she clutched the first Vulcans hand.  
To Jim's conclusion, they must be bondmates.  
She looked like a porcelain doll, her skin was soft and pale cream color, she had beautiful blue eyes and white hair, it was about shoulder length and it curled at the bottom, she sported that usual Vulcan bangs and had a long braid that dropped around her back.  
Spock looked impossibly still, so did the other Vulcan working in command did as they stared at the big screen.

" _Masuk' ko-mekh!_ " The command Vulcan spoke out.  
The Vulcan with the black hair widen her eyes for a fraction of a second before she spoke "I am T’Aria of the U.S.S. T'Sai-vai and this is my first officer T'Lara".  
"I am Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and this is my first officer Spock" he said "T'Aria, what are you doing in this area? you are far away from Vulcan"  
"I am one of your helping ships Captain, the Vulcan high council has sent me" T'Aria spoke, her bondmate clutching her harder.

So this was one of the ships huh? They came more quickly then what Jim expected, yet still, a Vulcan battle cruiser already built? Damn those Vulcan's do work fast.

"Spock, Lorot" She said "are you alright? Has this _has-mar_ come past you? have your _kan-bu's_ been taken?"  
"No, _Masuk' ko-mekh_ , I have not been plagued with this misfortune" Lorot said "My _kan-bu_ is safe with his mother."  
"I have not had that fortune _Masuk' ko-mekh_ , this _has-mar_ has crept at my doorstep and stolen my _kan-bu_ " Spock said, Jim kept giving him puzzled looks. he knew that _Ko-mekh_ meant 'mother' in Vulcan, but he didn't have the slightest clue what _Masuk' ko-mekh_ meant.  
T'Aria looked at Spock and showed him the _ta'al_ he showed her the same.  
"I grieve with thee Spock" she said "I too suffer from this plague, this _stislak_ has taken me and my bondmates only child" she looked to her side to T'Lara again, only to see her face twist in pain for their child.  
"Spock" Jim said "what those _Masuk' ko-mekh_ mean?".  
"It means 'Great Mother' Captain" Spock looked at T'Aria highly "She is one of the few warrior families left, she keeps peace in a region of new Vulcan and has went into many wars against new Vulcan threats"  
"In other words, Vulcan has sent out the big guns?" Jim asked  
"Yes, Captain" Spock said "They have indeed sent out 'the big guns"  
"New Vulcan is desperate Captain" T'Aria said "desperate to find our stolen children".

 **1 day before Vulcan children's escape.**  
 **Location: Space, Warp 8**

T'Aria and Jim's ships where the first to deploy on their latest trail on the smugglers hunt. They had been sloppy on the last two captures and left many clue for both the Vulcan High council and the Federation to investigate. They where close, very close and the Vulcan's where out for blood.  
T'Aria and Jim's ships where thinking of battle plans to get the children back to the ship, they had ran many simulations of various types just to make sure. But Jim and T'Lara where getting desperate. Jim, to his delight discovered that T'Lara was born in a science lab which explains her physical traits and was a half-breed like Spock, but she accepted her human side and had captured the eye of her bondmate T'Aria with her exotic looks and personality. T'Aria treated her like a queen and with care. She showed little to no mercy on those who degraded her and always looked at her with the eyes of a wild animal who could only be tamed by her. T'Lara had told her that New Vulcan had created a way for bonded pairs of the same sex to create and offspring since many rejected the idea of breaking the bond with their mates who had survived the destruction. Although the process is painful, they extract the DNA of both parents and place it in a incubator. After a while they can see how their baby grows.  
She told them they had a boy, a boy named Surrok. His genes where exotic, having her white hair and T'Aria's complexion and a mix between their eye color. It made him very authentically pleasing and desired by many.  
That many that got him kidnapped on a field trip with his schoolmates. Jim listen as it broke her heart that the only child they have was stolen away from them and it made him realize that it weren't only him that was suffering, they where also suffering. The lose of their bonds from their children where driving them insane, It was driving Spock insane.

Most of the nights Jim and Spock just cuddled each other, not sleeping, just cuddling. Their bond filtered with their daughters laugh as she played in the gardens of Iowa with her brother, her smile smile that brighten up their world was now taken away from them.  
So they just laid in bed not sleeping, just thinking and giving each other support.

**18 hours before Vulcan children's escape**  
 **Location: Space, Warp 8**

Spock was walking down the Enterprises hallway with Jim as they studied new pieces of evidence that Nyota had given them from her hostages that where squealing like babies in her grasp. They had discovered that the captors where entering a field where communications where scrambled and beaming capabilities where risky. It was a way for them to hijack many cruisers to gain slaves for them to sale since they had created a device which enabled them to beam up to their targets ship and back, they called it the 'J.J device' short for 'Jumping Jack'.  
They turned the corner to T'Aria and T'Lara talking, T'Aria turned to them and greeted them.  
"Commander" she said "May I speak to you in private for a brief moment?" she said.  
"You may" Spock said "I will see you on the bridge Ashaya" he lightly touched Jim's fingers and walked of with T'Aria.  
"What is is you wish to speak of?" he asked.  
"It's about the children's captors" she said quietly.  
Spock gave her his full attention.

**6 hours since Vulcan children's escape**  
 **Location: Space, Warp 8**

"Sir! detecting unknown cruising ship!" Uhura called out "Sir, its similar to what the smugglers where describing..."  
"Sir, they seem to be having trouble with their warp capabilities!" another ensign said.  
"Drop out of warp NOW!" Jim snarled as the Enterprise and the T'Sai-vai dropped out of warp and hidden behind some ion clouds.  
"Red alert" Jim called out "Scan the ship for crew and children"  
"Sir! We cant, there seems to be a something jamming our sen- what the?" the ensign exclaimed.  
"Captain" T'Aria called out from her ship "there seems to be holes in the jamming device, there seems to be many lifeforms running around the ship"

Jim's eyes went wide as he ordered his crew to search for the holes. Spock gasped as he stood up from his counsel.  
"Spock?!" Jim said "Whats wrong?!"  
"T'Rem?!" Spock cried out as the computer picked up her life signal.  
 _"Picking up distress life form. Life signal matched: S'chn T'gai T'Rem Kirk"_ the computer matched  
Jim stood up as he saw the little dot running around a small circle that they could see from the ship and then disappear  
 _T'Rem lost...searching...searching..._  
"Get her back!" Jim screamed as the crew worked over time  
 _Life signal matched: Sasak_  
 _Life signal matched: T'Mir_  
 _Life signal matched: T'Sar_  
 _Life signal lost: Searching Surrok..._  
 _Life signal lost: Searching Tavek..._  
The computer kept matching and losing the children as they entered new holes and come out other ways.  
"Dammit get a lock on them!" Jim was getting frustrated as he watched as the children re-appeared and then got lost again, his heart pounded as he saw those 'unidentified' dots chase the children.  
The crew was going insane as they tried to get a lock on them, screaming orders left to right until Uhura screamed out "Their haling us sir!"  
"Onscreen Lieutenant! Now, NOW, NOW!" Jim screamed as Spock joined his side.  
There was a painful static came and no visual appeared, only audio.  
Uhura tried to even out the static as Jim kept repeating 'This is Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, you have kidnapped the Vulcan children of the New Vulcan and earth.' and they have the right to surrender.  
The only feedback they got was screeching and jumbled up words.  
Jim and Spock where getting frantic as T'Aria and T'Lara got desperate, until the dead silence appeared.  
There was no noise, no one dared to breath, to even move an inch as the static disappeared and Jim almost collapsed to the ground crying when he heard that one word that pierced though the dead silence of the Enterprise.  
 _"Daddy?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translation~
> 
> -Masuk' ko-mekh: Big/Great Mother
> 
> -T'Sai-vai: Holy Lady
> 
> -has-mar: Illness/Plague 
> 
> -kan-bu: Baby
> 
> -stislak: Monster


End file.
